mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vulk
Vulk is an Infernites Mixel. He is voiced by J.G. Quintel in the shorts and all other material. Description The one-eyed Vulk is the strong but dim-witted and lovable member of the Infernite tribe. The scorching-hot hands of Vulk can melt escape routes through solid rock and fend off Nixels. Background Coconapple Vulk is seen at the beginning, getting spanked with a towel by Zorch as a prank. He appears angry, chasing Zorch before he trips and spins. Cookironi Vulk is enjoying cookironis with the other mixel when they realize that Krader has the last one. Later, Vulk knocks Shuff away with his hands to get it, but is then zapped by Zaptor and loses it. He mixes with Flain and Zorch to create the Infernites max and battle until Zorch sits on the Cookironi. The mixels then see a nixel with cookironis and chase after it. Hot Lava Shower Vulk is taking a hot shower when he sees the faucet stops working. He immediately tells his problems to Flain, who suggests they mix to create Infernites Max. They fix the faucet but this inadvertently causes Krader and Teslo to get their butt and mouth respectively burned. Vulk then sees an angry and burnt Krader and Teslo. He makes it up to them by giving them ice cream to heal their burn wounds, and everyone is happy. Pothole Vulk and Zaptor mix to fix a pothole in the sidewalk. Rockball Vulk is seen sitting on a bench with Flain and Zorch watching the Cragsters play Rockball and later mixes with Seismo to play Mixelball. Bar B Cubes Slumbo's Ice Cream falls in Vulk's barbecue fire, so the two have the idea to open a roadside stand to sell Bar B Cubes, all while mixing. This pleases Gobba, who gets free samples from both their stand and Krader and Volectro's Rock Pops stand. Vaudeville Fun He is seen at the judging panel, disapproving of Kraw and Gobba's performance. Elevator He is seen as another attendant to Balk's party. Relationships Other Infernites Vulk and Flain are friendly towards each other and therefore has a good relationship. And he hates Zorch like the Cragsters do. Cragsters He invited Krader over for ice cream along with Teslo. He also combined with Seismo when playing Mixelball. His relationship with Shuff seems Neutral. Electroids Vulk is best friends with Zaptor because they share hugs and tell jokes together. He is also friends with Teslo for he invites him and Krader for some ice cream. However, he is seen interacting with Volectro when competing for Gobba's one Muck with Slumbo and Krader . Frosticons Vulk and Slumbo seem to have a fine friendship with each other, even though ice and fire are opposites. It is unknown to what he thinks about Lunk and Flurr. Fang Gang Neutral so far. Flexers Neutral so far. Set Information Vulk was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41501 and contains 69 pieces. Trivia *Vulk's name is a play on the words hulk (named after Marvel's Superhero, The Incredible Hulk) and volcano, but anyone can say it's a shortened form of volcano. *He was the Infernite mixel to come with a Nixel. *He is best friends with Zaptor. **Along with Zaptor, he is best friends with Teslo and Krader in Hot Lava Shower. *He has one eye like Seismo, Teslo, Kraw, Glomp, and Magnifo. *He is compared to a cat. *He has moving fingers like Volectro, Krader, and Gobba. *He,Flain and Teslo only have three murp mixels. *His absences were Electrorock, Nixels, Mailman, Another Nixel, Changing a Lightbulb, Wrong Colors, Nixel "Mix Over", Snow Half-Pipe, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness, Fang Gang Log Toss, and High Five. *Like Krader, he has three fingers on one hand. *His ears were originally going to be the same shade of red as his body. Gallery Set Vulk Packaging.png Vulk.png|Out of packaging Vulk 2.jpg Artwork Vulk Bio.jpg|On mobile website Pothole.jpg|Aaahh! Infernites HLS.jpg|The lava shower's clogged again! All Mixels Cookironi.jpg|Mmm cookironis. Teslo Vulk Mix.jpg|Zap-Flame... Murp11.jpg|Ouch. Flain and the Infernites watching Rockball.jpg|Ow! That's gotta hurt! Bar B Cubes.jpg|Free samples! Happy Vulk and Krader.jpg|DELICIOUS! Crazy Gobba.jpg|He looks greedy. MIX Bar B Cubes.jpg|Mix! So much better.png|Ice cream makes everything better. Mixels.jpg|Vulk on a poster. Hello.jpg|You know what they say! Oh sorry guys.jpg|Oh.. sorry guys! Bully Zorch.jpg|Hey! The Judges.jpg|I give a no. Ouch ixels.jpg|Whoa Zaptor, cool it! Buddies.jpg|Nice joke! We fixed it!.jpg Hey watch it!.jpg CN Studios.jpg|REMIX!! Look down vulk.jpg Pothole screenshot.jpg Mixels wiki nice image.jpg Combinations Mixes Vulksmo.png|With Seismo Vulktor.jpg|With Zaptor Screen_Shot_2014-05-28_at_10.45.49.png|With Volectro Vulbo.PNG|With Slumbo Vunk.PNG|With Lunk Murps Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Infernites Category:Series One Category:2014 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Fire Category:One Eyes Category:Mixels with unique hands